MDT
The MDT (commonly known as Teleporter) is a device and in-game untility in Nazi Zombies. They were created in the experiments of Group 935 members Ludvig Maxis and Edward Richtofen. They appear in the maps Der Riese, Kino der Toten, "Five", Dead Ops Arcade and Moon. Der Riese There are 3 teleporters in Der Riese, each being in a different area, two of the doors cost 1250 points to open (Teleporters A and C) whilst the other one (Teleporter B) costs 750. Once opened you will find the teleporter, some purchasable weapons and a potential Mystery Box spot. The teleporters must be linked to the mainframe, which is the blue circle in front of the Pack-a-Punch Machine. Once a teleporter is linked, then it may be used to teleport back to the Pack-a-Punch Machine. Also when a player teleports, a random powerup, a Hellhound or nothing at all will be dropped in front of the Kar98k spawn. Once all three teleporters are linked in Der Riese, then the Pack-a-Punch mMachine can be used. If all teleporters are linked before wave 7, all players get the "Der Electrician!" achievement/trophy. The teleporters offer quick getaway from hordes of zombies. Any zombie caught in the ray when the player is teleported will be instantly killed. While teleporting, many things will fly past including the picture of Edward Richtofen from the Shi No Numa loadscreen, various messages and zombies. The teleporters in Der Riese require 1500 points to use and take 75 seconds for that particular teleporter to cool down before it may be used once more. Kino der Toten There is only one teleporter in Kino der Toten. This teleporter is in the main theater room. This teleporter has no time limit to link to the Mainframe and does not cost money. The catch with this is that once teleported, you need to re-link the teleporter to the mainframe, and wait 75 seconds for the cool-down. The great thing about the teleporter is that it sends you to the room with frag grenades and the Pack-A-Punch Machine in it. Zombies can not get in this room and you have 30 seconds to use the Pack-A-Punch Machine and then the teleporter brings you back to the mainframe. This room has a window which overlooks the theater. It is useful for tossing grenades out of, especially because if all players are in the Pack-A-Punch room, the zombies will gather to the middle of the theater, and you can buy more grenades in that room as well. "Five" In "Five", the teleporters are free to use and appear after the electricity is turned on. Unlike the other teleporters, they appear to be balls of red electricity and teleport the player to another teleporter, instead of the mainframe. Zombies can also use these teleporters once the electricity is turned on. The Pentagon Thief also spawns from one of these. It is interesting to note that the teleporters on this map appear to be of U.S. design, as they feature the U.S. Army logo on the base and are differently colored. This may indicate that the U.S. stole or developed the technology they captured from the Nazis, and having a set installed at the Pentagon may indicate that the U.S. has stabilized and refined the technology. This new form may seem like a blessing, though it is much more of a hazard, as it can not be used a short relief from zombies, as any mass chasing the player will soon teleport after the player. Plus, one must memorize the teleporting routes, making it much more confusing. The Teleporters all give off a sparkle of numbers. When the DEFCON is at five, the Teleporters wil lhave an image of the Pack-a-Punch Machine. Once the Teleporter is entered, they go to the safe room. Much like Kino Der Toten, they have 30 seconds before the Pack-a-Punch Machine disappears and the doors open.﻿ Appearances *''Der Riese'' *''Kino der Toten'' *''"Five"'' *''Dead Ops Arcade'' (mainframe only) *''Moon'' See also *Mainframe Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Category:Der Riese Category:Kino der Toten Category:"Five" Category:Dead Ops Arcade Category:Moon